


【圈套｜飛唐】日常：穿對方的衣服‧續

by a_pale_moon_rises



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 23:16:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19859647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_pale_moon_rises/pseuds/a_pale_moon_rises
Summary: *〈日常：穿對方的衣服〉的小後續，接在正篇之後~~*其實重點是衣服*跟前文有關，建議先閱讀前文





	【圈套｜飛唐】日常：穿對方的衣服‧續

意外發現兩篇字數完全一樣  
看來我對青蛙上衣的執念跟男朋友襯衫相同(≧∀≦)ゞ

1.關於青蛙上衣

那件青蛙上衣，在他們胡天胡地後的隔天下午，孟少飛在洗衣籃裡看見，他捏起來攤開一看

「哎呀！你看！我的青蛙都變形了啦！」孟少飛摸著上頭似乎有點變大的青蛙大驚小怪

「是你要我穿的，怪我囉？」唐毅還是往常冷淡的語氣，想起昨天穿這件衣服去上班被所有人投以驚詫的眼神，哼，笨青蛙活該變形！

「都是你！你要賠給我喔！」

「才不要，那麼醜的東西我才不買！」

「你竟然嫌醜！之前你不是說很好看嗎！」

「哪有？」

「哪沒有？你跟我解釋Andy男朋友的事，還說這件衣服很好看！」

唐毅這才想起來，那是好多年前的事情了，遠在他們結婚之前，遠在他服刑之前，遠在他從無盡的恨裡走出來之前，遠在他認知到那個吃醋的可愛男人是他一生的伴侶之前

「喔……是有這件事。」

「哼！結婚就忘記了！看來你對我不過如此！哼！我跟你切八段啦！」

看著眼前炸毛的孟少飛，唐毅無奈又愛得不得了，便上前去把他摟在懷裡，揉揉他的後頸，又將他的頭壓在自己胸前

「好好好，那這件送去洗，看看能不能回復，同時我再買一件新的給你，這樣你說不定會有兩件，怎麼樣？」

孟少飛得逞的笑著在唐毅懷裡抬起頭

「哈哈哈！好啊！那現在走吧！快點！」

唐毅無奈的被孟少飛拖出門。

服飾店裡，唐毅滿臉黑線看著孟少飛拿著衣服在他身上比劃。

唐毅不敢置信，這個青蛙竟然是某個牌子的主要商品，青蛙上衣、青蛙褲、青蛙帆布鞋、青蛙包包、青蛙筆記本、青蛙筆，唐毅覺得頭痛，好像真有青蛙對著他呱呱呱地叫，孟少飛興奮地在店裡逛來逛去，拿起家裡同款的粉紅色上衣，直接跟店員拿了一件，又拿了件大一號的貼在唐毅身上。

「孟少飛，你在幹什麼？」唐毅滿臉黑線

「哎唷！都來了，你也買一件啊！你不是說可愛？」

「我不要。」

「蛤！不要喔？那麼可愛耶！你看你看！呱呱呱！牠在說買我買我耶！」孟少飛舉著上衣學青蛙叫

「……最好是。」唐毅嫌惡的撇開頭

孟少飛卻轉過身來再次正對他

「唐毅！買一件啦！不用穿出去啊！在家裡穿啊！當情侶裝嘛！」

「不要。」唐毅果斷拒絕

「你不想跟我穿情侶裝喔？那好吧……」孟少飛停了兩秒，接著『難過地』放下衣服，對站在一旁的店員說道「那不要了，謝謝喔……」

唐毅見孟少飛好像很失落的樣子，也有點不忍心

「怎麼啦？我不穿你可以也可以買啊！買一件你自己穿的啊！」

「不要了……我只是想跟你穿一樣的而已……」孟少飛垂著頭，像被主人遺棄的小動物，拉著唐毅就要出店門

唐毅定住腳步，把孟少飛拉進懷裡，邊拍著他的背

「好好好，少飛，家裡穿也可以，就買兩件吧！」那一瞬間，唐毅覺得自己一定是瘋了，他也知道這八成是孟少飛故意的，但就是沒辦法拒絕

「歐耶！小姐！要這個粉紅色的，這個，還有大一號，不，大兩號好了，寬鬆一點比較舒服！哈哈哈！」

孟少飛心滿意足的提著印有青蛙圖案的紙袋走出店門，後面是勾著無奈笑容的唐毅，店員妹妹看了一齣戀愛喜劇又做了業績，滿面笑容送兩位出門。

當然，孟少飛要求兩人一起穿著這件上衣去公園跑步，又是後話了。

2.關於白襯衫

唐毅有很多件白襯衫，所以昨天連續給孟少飛穿了三件，一件淋濕而且扯壞了。第二件，弄髒了，嗯，是那種他們不好意思拿去送洗的髒，還有一件就是唐毅幫睡著的孟少飛洗好澡後換上的。

隔天睡到日上三竿終於起床的孟少飛，發現身上還是穿著白襯衫，對唐毅的執著很不以為然，但由於不上班，而且襯衫材質是純絲，尺寸又大一號，穿在身上柔軟又舒適，孟少飛也就鬼使神差的穿著。

吃完飯後孟少飛躺在客廳地毯上看電影，唐毅在廚房準備水果，孟少飛趁廣告時跑進廚房，本來想抱住唐毅，忽然看著那抹認真的背影愣住了。

唐毅身上也穿著襯衫，同樣材質的淺灰色，跟自己身上鬆垮垮的效果完全不同，合身剪裁的柔軟布料裹在唐毅身上，寬闊的肩膀恰到好處地撐起襯衫，直而順的背脊，微凸起的前胸，再往下是隱在褲頭下又挺又窄的腰，絲綢質料在燈下隨著動作彷彿閃著微光，讓他整個人顯得很柔和，袖口折到手肘處，露出一截線條好看的小臂，唐毅正拿著水果刀，細細把蘋果皮削乾淨並切成好入口的大小，只要是關於孟少飛的事，即便是一個蘋果，唐毅的眼神也是那樣專注，動作也是那樣細緻。

孟少飛有些癡迷，直到看見唐毅端起盤子，才趕緊溜回客廳。不一會兒，唐毅端著一盤蘋果在他身旁坐下

「寶貝，吃點水果。」叉一塊遞到孟少飛嘴邊

孟少飛一口接過，忽然想起什麼似的回頭問

「唐毅唐毅！你到底有幾件這種襯衫啊？」

「沒認真算過，大概二十件吧！」

「幹嘛一樣的衣服買這麼多啊？」

「這訂製的啊，就一次訂十件，就三個顏色，反正上班穿很方便。」

孟少飛聽到是訂製的，想起昨天扯壞的那件，嘖了嘖舌，哼，可真有錢！唐毅在一旁看孟少飛盯著自己身上的襯衫發呆，疑惑起來

「怎麼了？你也想要？這就我們那間西裝店的啊！你想要的話簡單啊！找一天來店裡量尺寸，做個幾件，也可以不同顏色啊！」

孟少飛忽然抬起頭來，有點驚訝的盯著唐毅

「你說什麼？」

唐毅有點奇怪孟少飛的心不在焉，他捧住孟少飛雙頰，輕輕搓了搓，耐心地放慢語速

「我是說，如果你想要這種襯衫，可以來我們店裡訂製，數量、顏色，連扣子的樣式都可以讓你自己決定啊！」

孟少飛根本聽不進襯衫的事，只聽到「我們」

我們？唐毅說的是「我們」的店嗎？

「你說我們？」孟少飛把心裡的疑問說出口

唐毅會意過來，笑著把孟少飛緊緊抱在懷裡

「我們不是結婚了嗎？那就是我們的店啊！如果你想，也可以是我們的世海集團啊！道一跟紅葉也都有股份喔！要嗎？」

「不要不要！」孟少飛起身看著唐毅笑著擺擺手「世海集團我就不要了，西裝店的話……趙子快結婚了，我想要挑西裝！」

「好啊！你知道我哪天在的，隨時過來啊！」

「嘿嘿嘿！那就感謝唐老闆啦！」

「都說是我們的店了！還說什麼謝呢！」唐毅又抱住孟少飛「那襯衫要不要順便做幾件？」

「不要。」

「為什麼？不喜歡？」

「也不是啦！」孟少飛埋在唐毅懷裡，還在他身上蹭了好幾下，輕聲說

「這種衣服我穿起來不習慣也不好活動，而且，我只想穿你的，反正是我們的襯衫嘛。」

\--完


End file.
